Passion and Cantarella
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: 'His smile widens and Francoise couldn't help but look at his lips with an unknown feeling fluttering around in her heart.' AU. 009/003
1. Chapter 1: Must I be wed to him?

I don't own Cyborg 009 or the song Cantarella. Couple things you guys should know are that I had changed the age gape for 003 and 009. This story was supposed to be a one-shot but that change and this story will probably be around 2 to 4 chapters long, depends on this story and me.

This story is dedicated to Antigone97! Hope you (Antigone97) and you readers enjoy the story! :D

**Cantarella and Passion**

Chapter 1: "Must I be wed to him if I don't love him?"

She didn't know it but a young man was watching her as she slowly forgot about the real world as she dance alone in her balcony. Françoise Armoul was the only child to the Court and Countess Arnoul and is best known for her dancing skills around Compu-Utopia Kingdom. It was her passion to dance. It felt peaceful to do; she will always forget about the stress and boredom as she falls into a rhythm of her graceful moves.

Other great things about her were her beauty and kind manners but can become a stubborn person for the right reasons. She had blonde hair that reach down to her shoulders and wore a bright red headband—a gift from her Grandmother before she had passed away. She had her mother's green eyes and blonde hair which Francoise will hear a lot from all the men made her attractive to them.

She was so lost in the flow of her dancing that she didn't hear him clear his throat to catch her attention. After doing a twirl did she hear him—he also cleared his throat a bit louder this time. Francoise flinched badly and mistook a step and slip forward. She closed her eyes and prepare for the worst, her shrieking caught in her throat. But then she felt a man's arms pulling her to himself. Her head to his warm chest and arms wrap around his upper back as his own were around her slim waist.

Blushing a shade of light pink Francoise pull away from the man, tilting her head back to look at his red hue eye she open her mouth to speak—maybe to say "thank you for catching me from falling" or "Am I needed for the meeting?"—but what came out of her mouth was unexpected, "Joe, you weren't staring were you?"

She just wanted to take back those words right away, to reject saying that as she saw him blushing a dark crimson-red shade on his cheeks. He understood what her outspoken words meant. Feeling a cold breeze on her bare shoulders, arms, and legs Francoise wish she was wearing a night-time robe over her thin silk night dress that stop only halfway down her thighs. Joe sense this or maybe he saw her shiver for he quickly went inside.

Seeing this chance the young blonde lady put back on the strips over her shoulders in a rush manner. Groaning to herself she couldn't believe she said that. She was train to become and behave like a proper lady than to be one of those lustful woman, yet just a few seconds an ago she had blurted out if Joe was staring at her form. Instead of saying that she could have at least told him if he could go fletch her night robe—he was her personal servant after all.

She shook her head on that statement only when around her parents, other staff members, and to the guests was he known as her "personal servant," but to her and him alone they were best friends since they were younger (around the age eleven for Francoise and fourteen for Joe). Plus it would be rude if she told him to fletch her robe than thanking him after all.

Joe came back outside with a light creamy pink robe and helped her put it on. "Thank you," She whispers softly. He nodded and took a step back to give her space. The young lady looked at him to see him wearing his tradition servant uniform, a black tux with a yellow tie tuck in nicely; like always his long reddish-brown bang was covering one of his eyes.

"I'm sorr-"

"It's okay Miss Francoise." Joe quickly said, giving her a small smile.

She pouted and said, "You don't have to call me 'Miss' when we are alone Joe –we're best friends, remember? Just Francoise is nice."

"Okay, okay Francoise." His smile widens and Francoise couldn't help but look at his lips with an unknown feeling fluttering around in her heart. Suddenly Joe had remembered why he was at her room and turns serious again. "Your parents called for you, saying this was an important matter. They are at library room Francoise, waiting for you."

He turned around ready to leave before saying, "I'll leave you to change," A short pause. "Is this all for tonight—for my service, I mean?"

"Yes, it is; thank you Joe and good-night." They both went inside her room with the young personal servant closing the doors to the balcony for the young lady.

She didn't know why but she had looked up at his face to stare at his ruby eyes. He was staring back at her. There was another feeling to get closer to him and feel his warmth from his body and to taste his lips. _Stop it Francoise!_ She looked away to her closed cabinet to break away the spell. _What is happening to me? Why am I acting like this around Joe now? _"See you tomorrow, Joe." It said more like a question when it came out of her mouth. In the corner of her eyes she saw him nodded and turned around.

He closed the door after him with a soft click.

Waiting for a few minutes to hear the fading sounds of his footsteps Francoise finally step away from her spot and went toward the cabinet. She opened it to reveal at least twenty dresses, half a dozen coats, and scarfs neatly hanging. There was one that instantly caught her eyes through. _This dress is new… I don't even think I had owned this one before ever. _Pulling out a light purple dress that was knee-cap length down with thin strips for the shoulder, Francoise couldn't help but think it was lovely. She took off the robe and night dress and tossed it on the floor near her.

Putting over the lavender dress over her head she fixed it and looked at herself at the mirror when she was finish. _Looks nice on me_, Francoise tilt her head, _but I don't think the head-band goes._ Letting out a sigh she whisper out a sorry to her grandmother while taking out the head-band and putting it on her drawer.

She took a step back and did a twirl, letting out a smile feeling the dress spinning after her over her thighs. "Now what shoes should I wear?" The young dancer said to herself looking at the closet floor at the ten different color shoes. It took a few seconds but Francoise decided on the silver low heels and sit down on her bed to put them on. _There I'm all proper now_, the young lady thought happily to herself.

She got up and left her room to the lit hallway from the small candles hanging on the walls with a few maids and servants walking and being polite by saying hello to her. She gave them all a charming small smile to each one and saying hello back to them. There was one vase full of pink roses being feed water from one of the maids who happen to be talking to a young man that look a lot like Joe. The older maid had let out a laugh. He then said something faint and the woman shakes her head at the young man with a smile on her face. Francoise looked over her shoulder to see if it was really Joe but they had started walking away.

She shook her own head remembering what Joe had said. Her parents wanted to speak to her. _Joe had said they were at the library room, _she remind herself. Taking the left hallway down, Francoise didn't want her hopes go up or down if her parents wanted to discuss her birthday for tomorrow. Tomorrow she was going to be seventeen years old and her parents were going to have a Masquerade Ball for her, inviting everyone rich to come tomorrow night. She mistook a step when she remember that then she will be the age to be wedded to a man that her parents would assign to her.

_That wouldn't be till later on, so I don't have to worry about that now._ She was all alone on the hallway, making her way down the stairway to the first floor from the second floor. Trailing the stair rail with her fingertips she felt it disappear even when she knew she had reached the end of the stairs. Going down to the north side of the Main Floor she could see the library doors closed. Few lights were on around the doors making the light brown walls glow warmly at her, beckoning her to come forward.

There was a thin string of light with a shade of black underneath the doorway peeking through. There were no maids or guards near the double doors to open them for her so she grabs the doorknob and open it herself. The lights were turn on from the ceiling and there was a fire turned on in the fireplace just by her hearing a crackling and popping sounds coming from the fire, hided from the bookshelves. All the bookshelves were fill top to bottom with books, all different in sizes and hues that some were collecting more dust than the others.

Francoise entered the warm room and made her way to where her parents were probably were at: sitting down near the fireplace on the other side of the room. They were exactly where she had thought they would be at. Her mother was looking up on the fireplace wall where a painting of a house near a small river was hanging. Her father was reading a long paper with his reading glasses on while his smoking pipe was hanging between his fingers in his right hand unused.

Clasping her hands together in front of her she clear her throat and said softly, "Father, Mother you wanted to see me?" They both snap out of their traces and look at her. Smiling at how their young daughter look beautifully in that dress in the fire's light.

"Francoise, my daughter, glad to know you like that dress, and to wear it for us to see you in it," Francoise's father cheerfully cried out. "You must have read the letter then. Good, good! It will make it easier for us to talk to you."

Francoise's face fell. _There was a letter in my room, how could I have missed it?_ "What do you mean Father? What letter?"

Her parents look at each other before her mother spoke to her.

"Your fiancé, Sir Carl, had sent you that dress for you to wear when he gets here dear—which will be two days from now, sometime at the noon he will arrive." Francoise was speechless on those words; her mouth was a bit open but she quickly closed it into a thin smile.

_So I'll have to marry an older man after my birthday_, Francoise sadly thought, _it's that a nice surprise to me?_ She had meet Carl once before but she was only ten years old and he was twenty-four years old yet she can't really remember how he look like expect she knew that she didn't like _**him**_ at all.

_Then who do I like?_ Francoise questioned to herself, frowning. Without a warning an image of Joe flashes in her mind. _Joe?_ _Why would I think of him? _She realizes that her parents were waiting for her to say something for a while now.

Down casting her sea-green eyes to the carpet floor she asks them a question from her mind that had pop out, "Must I be wed to him if I don't love him?" Putting her hands together to stop them from shaking or trembling she took a breath. _Don't cry, _Francoise thought to herself, _I am a strong lady and I will not cry just because I going to be wed to someone I don't really know. I knew this was to happen since I was a little girl._

"Yes," Her mother replied calmly. "Don't worry if you don't love him right now; you will love him soon in enough, my dear."

Her father spoke up,"Besides it will keep us rich and living like this Francoise!"

She didn't want to hear anymore. She had to leave or else she will lose control! Saying a quick good night to her parents she took off from that room, not stopping when her parents call her back. Passing and dodging every maid or servant the tears were starting to fall one by one down her cheeks.

Once she was at her room she closed the door and locked it in place. She kicked her shoes off and fell on top of her bed. Pulling a pillow underneath her head she closed her eyes and silently cried herself to fall sleep.

Sorry if Joe and Francoise will be (at times) out of character in this story. ^^'

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

Chapter 2: "Who are you?"

As Françoise was sleeping her balcony doors were being open in a slow motion, hardly making any sounds to wake up the young lady. The mysterious figure pause when she moved, holding his breath until he was sure that she was still asleep. Behind him with the door being half-way open the wind from outside blew inside the room causing the navy blue curtains to dance around near the balcony doors making flapping sounds.

Somewhere outside Françoise's room in the now empty hallway a Grandfather's clock chime right at one o'clock. The chiming echoing to the clocked figure's ears as he tilted his head toward the clock's music. This figure was a young man with red eyes who wore a decorated black mask with yellow strings. A large dark brown bang of hair covered one of his eyes. Creeping up to the sleeping blonde lady the figure step away from the shadows to see that he was wearing a large black hat with a medium size yellow feather bending down, a black cloak that reaches down to his knee-cap, and on his chest pocket he had a single red rose that was small peeking out. The rose caught a light casted from the tiny flame that came from a half-way finish candle on Françoise's bedside table.

Near the edge of her bed now the shadowy man bended a bit to look at the young lady as she twitch in her sleep. Not helping himself he pushed aside the bangs away seeing the dried tears on her cheeks and puzzle over of why she was crying before going to the other side and moving the blankets away. He breathed out, "You're going to catch a cold like that Françoise."

Going around again he pick up the sleeping woman then he went back to the other side with her―this time, and put her down gently on the bed and cover her with her blanket. The warmth that had come from her body was gone and he just wanted to lie down and sleep with her, feeling her warmth again. Her head resting down on one of the white pillows he took a step back to admire her.

Her right arm had come out from underneath the blanket and was now resting on the side of her head on the pillow. The blanket being the color of navy blue made Franҫoise stand out with her fair skin and blond hair.

Remembering that he had the rose still in his hands, its petals not harm, the red eyes man toss it to the other side of the bed where Francoise had been. Bending over again the mysterious man hover over the woman's face; he could feel her smooth breathing on his lips. Her lips were slightly ajar. She didn't stir when the red eyes man lightly kiss her. It was a soft press of lips coming together for a few seconds before the cloaked figure press harder.

Franҫoise snap open her eyes after feeling someone kissing her hard, surprise to see a masked figure over her. One of his hands was behind her head pushing her to him to deepen the kiss. It was a rough and passionate kiss. She was shocked of this happening to her. There is a man inside her room and happens to be kissing her! A scary thought came to her mind. What if he does something more, something worse than this?

She tried pushing away from him to grab some air and to scream for help. He surprised her by letting the kiss end when he felt her woke up. He took a step back to give her space and Franҫoise got into a sitting position staring at him. Why did the man look familiar to her? His red eye was familiar to her but she couldn't really tell who he was, with him wearing all black―expect for his mask and feather.

The feeling of his lips was still on her own lips that made Franҫoise blush. That was her first kiss. It was hard to shallow and her heart was beating in a crazy tempo. Why wasn't she screaming for help when she has the chance instead of looking at this man?

This man with no name.

"Who are you?" She whispered. _What is your name?_

The shadowy figure didn't reply instead put a finger to his mouth and shook his head. A flickered of the flame sends a light toward him letting her see him give out a small smile. He took a few steps away from the bed looking at her. Once he was near the balcony doorway he turned around to leave. A short pause before he vanishes outside to tip his hat to her, then he was gone.

Her heart was beating in frenzy inside of her as she let go of her air to regain some more. _Who was that mysterious man? _Without knowing her hand was touching her lips as she stared at the balcony doors. They were still open and the curtains being gently blow since the man didn't close the doors after him.

Will he come back or did he really leave? That was one of the questions going through her mind. Other one was _should I go close the doors after I check outside?_

Deciding that it was safe now to do so, Franҫoise got up slowly and went to look outside with caution. There were crickets playing their music, frogs in the pond in the back yard croaking, and few guards patrolling around with their lanterns on. "Where did he go?" Franҫoise breathes out with a frown. The mysterious man was nowhere in sight.

Peering over the edge of the balcony she let out a chuckle. "He probably climbed up the vines to come to my room," She paused with a small frown, "But how did he know where my room was at anyway?"

She went back inside and locked the doors for safety before one of the patrolling men can look up at the balconies. _Does that mean he is still here? Then maybe he works here or is hiding! I have to tell father tomorrow about this…but should I mention the kiss? _Her heart skip a beat on those words 'the kiss' that she shook her head to clear away that memory of what took place moments ago.

"I have to also make sure from now on these doors stay lock every night." Determine Franҫoise as she made her way to her bed.

Something caught her eyes, a single red rose lying down on the navy blue blanket. She picked it up with care. The rose still had a few thorns near the petals. _Did he give me this rose? How sweet of him._ She made a mental note to make sure she got a vase full of water for this rose tomorrow as she put it on her table.

Underneath her blanket now Franҫoise didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Her mind and heart was wide awake thinking about that mysterious man. She clutches her pillow tightly in her hands and pulled her legs to her chest. "I don't love him, do I? No, that will be weird to fall in love with a strangler. I'm probably scared—that's all." Talking to herself didn't make her feel sure about herself and her words.

An image of young Joe flashed in her mind. He was smiling and laughing with three other young teens. Two of them were boys and the last one was a girl. Then Joe saw her and waved her over to them.

Franҫoise closed her watery eyes. How she wanted to be a young girl again and have no worries of having to marry an older man two days from now! She wanted to go back to the past and play with Joe and his three friends before his father figure past away from a horrible death.

The young lady shook her head, a few tears coming out in process. _I shouldn't be selfish! There are probably girls and women alike wanting to be in my place than in the streets!_

Repeating over and over in her mind not to cry again Franҫoise waited to fall asleep.

1-1

She didn't get much sleep so giving up on it Franҫoise got up early in the dawn and unlock her door to peer outside her room. No servants walking about in the hallway. Closing the door she then went to her closet. Since it was early in the morning there will be no one to bother her―that was proven right―as she didn't bother to go and lock her door.

In a dresser mirror Franҫoise saw herself. Her hair was in a mess from all the restless sleep and she let out a sigh, "I won't be surprise if I get some knots somewhere in my hair…" She was proven right when she started brushing her hair. Letting out wincing from all the sharp pains and all the pulling from the brushing she given up halfway. Peering away from her reflection she went to her closet and grab out a normal dress, the color of the fresh grass, and put it on her bed.

Not wanting to ring the bell on the wall next to the bed to summon a few maids to help her change Franҫoise pick up the edges of her dress to change all by herself._ It should be a breeze with only a few strings to be tie from the back. _Raising the dress up to her hips Francoise will soon regret not locking the door.

She was close to her waist when suddenly the doors to her room open to reveal Joe carrying a tray of breakfast coming in. Joe, not looking up at her but making the door wider for him to come in, started to say, "Morn—"

He stopped, blushing madly on the scene in front of him—of what his eyes were seeing. Franҫoise on the other hand was shocked that her best friend/servant had come in without knocking and was seeing her taking off her dress. She too started blushing madly.

Joe started flabbergasted on his speech, "Um…um... shall I come later—"

"Get out!" The young lady shrieked out in panic as she tries putting down her dress. She didn't have to repeat it twice.

Quickly as possible the blushing servant put down the tray of breakfast food in her small bed table and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Few minutes passed and Franҫoise had finish changing to her green dress with only the strings loose in her back. She was sitting on her knee-caps, covering her eyes not believing that her best friend saw her changing. _Thank god I was wearing under clothes!_ It didn't help her feel better. That's when a memory came to the light.

A soft knock sounded on her door.

It was Joe, bowing his head in shame and wondering if she will allow him in her room. He had his hand on the doorknob, but was now afraid to open the door in fear that it will be lock or that she was still changing or she will throw him pillows for what he had did. He was relieved when he heard his best friend said, "Enter."

When Joe opened the doors again Francoise was now sitting on the edge of her bed, entwining her fingers together and undoing in a repeating matter, her nervous habit. "I'm sorry Francoise!" Joe blunted out.

Francoise opened her mouth to say something but Joe quickly said, "I promise never to enter your room without knocking from now on every morning!"

She gave him a calmed smile. "It's okay Joe; I forgive you. It actually reminds me of when you first came to stay here you came into my room without knocking to see me finish changing and you started to blush crazy!" A giggle escapes her mouth and Joe couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I remember now. I was only fifth-teen at that time." Seeing that her hair was not really brush right, Joe wanted to pick up her brush and brush her hair right.

An uncomfortable silence developed between the friends. It was shortly broken by Franҫoise who had a question to the red eyes man. "Are you the one, Joe, who delivers the breakfast to me every time?" There were times when Franҫoise will be sick in bed, or not want to eat alone in the family's table when she will wake up or came to her room she will see a tray full of food for her.

"Yes, I do Franҫoise." _That's so nice of him_, Francoise thought feeling touch.

Behind him someone let out a gentle cough. It was Franҫoise's mother. "Ma'am," Joe politely said as he bowed his head in respect. He also bowed to her. "Miss Franҫoise." With that he went around her mother and left them two alone. _So I was not the only one awake early in the morning._

Not wanting another uncomfortable silence Francoise whispered, "Good morning Mother." _Don't bring up the last night subject, please. _

"Good morning, my daughter. And Happy Birthday to you! You're finally a woman now. Aren't you excited about that?"

Her mother continued on, "Every servant is making sure that the Masquerade ball will be perfect for you tonight. Plus your Grandfather and brother are coming to see you—"

"Grandpa Gilmore and Jean-Paul are coming tonight!" Franҫoise exciting cried out, cutting off her mother. Her mother didn't mind through but just smile and nodded her head. _Grandpa and brother are coming to visit me on my birthday, yay!_ _I can't wait to see them after all these two years with them gone. _She went to grab her daughter's silver brush that had a silver butterfly on the back. It was once belong to Franҫoise's Grandmother.

Her mother motion for her daughter to turn around and started blushing her daughter's hair—holding back her tears and not wanting to remember her mother before her death. Humming softly to both their ears the mother was thinking if she should talk to her daughter about her engagement or not. She decided against it for now.

Once Franҫoise's mother was done brushing her hair she whispered, "Thank you mother."

"You're welcome dear. Now enjoy your birthday today, alright? It's going to be a big night tonight!" Her mother had turn around, ready to leave when she barely realize that the strings in back of the Franҫoise's dress was undone. She raised one of her eyebrows in curiosity of why that is like that before leaving.

Francoise hardly went outside her room to rude the surprise of how the ball will look like and stare up at the white ceiling thinking about that mysterious man and sometimes about Joe. Sometimes she will doze off and on. When it was four hours before the Masquerade ball will start the maids came to her door, knocking and asking permission to enter. She allowed the maids to come in and help her change into her masquerade gown with a faraway look. _Will I see that man again tonight and if so how will I react?_

* * *

So I couldn't help but post up chapter two today after I just finish it. Forgot to mention but my thanks go to Garruk115 for allowing me to use his laptop to post this story up, "Thank you!" :) Another thanks go to Antigone97 for loving this story, I'm glad to know. I like this story also along with Purple Eyes and Cantarella :D

For everybody: If everyone is wondering how old Francoise is in this story, she is sixteen years old for right now and Joe is nineteen years old.

Okay enough of my chatting, you guys probably have another stories to read right? So until next time I post Chapter three, Bye! :)

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	3. Chapter 3: Can I take off your mask?

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: "Can I take off your mask?" 

Inside the massive Ballroom all the rich people were either dancing, laughing, drinking and eating, or talking about in a joyful manner. They all wore bright to dark colors and wore different types of masquerade mask. All the rich people were having fun time without the birthday girl. Only a handful were looking and asking around for Françoise.

The large double doors, the color of dark chocolate, opened up to reveal the enchanted birthday girl. Heads were turned toward the wide eyes girl before the rich people started clapping. Françoise gave out a nervous chuckle with a small smile to the huge crowd. _How many people did Father and Mother invited! _

Men and women came forward to congratulate the young woman on her birthday of becoming of age, some happily talking about how her dress was stunning on her along with the mask, men wanting her to dance with them when she had the chance, and others coming over to say only hi to her.

She looked down at herself; she was wearing a bright red dress with ballerina shoes that was also in the same hue. In her back she was wearing a pair of small wings with the inside being yellow and the edges being red hue. Her half faced mask was red with the edges black and gold that had a red strap. Lastly she was wearing her grandmother's gift: the red head-band._ Really now, there are other beautifully women here than me_, Franҫoise thought as she started to walk around looking for her parents or anyone she really knew.

"Franҫoise! Françoise—over here!" A female's voice cried out over the cheerful music.

That voice, can it be? The birthday girl turned around to see a brown haired girl pulling a caramel hair man behind her. "Catherine? Philippe?" Françoise exclaimed.

She jogged through her other best friend and hugged her. They both laughed in joy before they broke apart. She giggled, "Catherina, it's been a long time!"

"Too long sadly," Catherina nodded. "Oh, that's right! Me and Philippe are getting married soon now Franҫoise. Isn't that great?" She wrapped her arms around Philippe's elbow as he let out an embarrass smile.

Catherine's fiancé fixed his large square glasses. "Hello Franҫoise."

Franҫoise was shocked to learn of her best friend's married but regain herself by putting on a smile. "Hello Philippe." She grabbed both of their hands in her own two. "Congratulates to you both, I wish you both happiness in your love life," She politely said.

Catherine let out a big smile then a happy laugh. "I knew you will be happy about this! Oh, by the way I love your dress and mask—it beats mine." She took a step back to let Franҫoise to see her dress.

Catherine was wearing a sky blue dress with white laces in the edges that matched with Philippe's tie. For the face Catherine was wearing a cloud half faced mask. What caught the eyes of Franҫoise through was that her best friend was wearing a white and red pendant around her neck. The birthday girl stated this, "You're wearing the pendant—the one that I gave you for your birthday."

"Ah, yes!"

Suddenly a violin started to play in a smooth melody and Franҫoise looked over her shoulders to see an older woman playing one as the other band members got up with their instruments.

Philippe cleared his throat and said, "Would my fiancée and my friend like a drink?"

They both said yes and Philippe went through a crowd to get some drinks.

Catherina sighed dreamily and breathed, "Isn't he the sweetest?" Franҫoise didn't answer.

"…How—no, why," Franҫoise paused. She took a shaky breathe. "Does this mean you quit dancing, Catherina?"

Her best friend didn't answer right away. When she did her answer was, "Yes…I also want to start a family after me and Philippe get married. I'm sorry Frances, but… this is my new dream." She looked away to regain herself before she looked back at Franҫoise. "But that doesn't mean I want you to give up your dream but nor do I want you to lose the chance for true love!"

The birthday girl repeated, "True love," but it sounded like a question.

"Yes, true love! There will be a day when you meet your true love and you have to choose between that man and your dream of dancing!" Her best friend paused, looking up at the bright ceiling. "I choose true love because I wouldn't live forever, you know, and I will get too old to dance. When I get too old it will be too late to have children or other stuffs that I had missed out because of dancing!" Catherina sniffed as tears started to crawl out.

Those words struck a blow at Françoise's heart. "Catherina…" But Catherina took off into the crowd leaving her best friend alone. She down casted her eyes and muttered out, "I wish you a happy future with your true love Philippe, and hope you will have a happy family."

Not wanting to draw attention to her, Franҫoise started to walk the opposite direction looking for her Grandfather, her brother, or Joe. But it seemed that Catherina's words were following her, whispering in her ears as she tried focusing on the music. _Stop it!_ Françoise had mentally shouted it out in her mind. She stopped walking and looked around her. She felt lost and abandoned in a sea of colors. Grabbing a handful of her dress in her hands she gently bites her lower lips. _Maybe I should go sit down or go get a drink. _

"Françoise?"

_That voice; it sounds just like my brother! _The birthday girl turned around to see her oldest brother, Jean-Paul, wearing a black tux with a yellow hue tie. His masquerade mask was a half faced mask of golden and had a black edge lace. His large honey brown hair was covering his left eye. Jean-Paul let out a big smile. "What little sister, can't you recognize your own brother?" He opened his arms and Françoise dash forward to hug him.

"Must be your hair; it grew larger than the last time I saw you," Franҫoise joked. She put her head to rest on his chest as she smelled her brother's aftershave. "And you grew taller," She stated.

Jean-Paul let out a joyful laugh that it took a few moments until he could speak, "Jealous, my _little_ sister?" She looked up at him shock with a gasp, but soon they both burst out laughing together.

This is want Franҫoise loved about her brother; he can always brighten up her day.

She grasped her stomach and bend down from the laughing fit she had. Exhaling and inhaling couple of times, she tried not to think of a funniest thing. When she calm down Franҫoise straightened up and wiped away the tears. "It's so good to see you, Jean-Paul! I missed you and Grandpa!" She admitted.

He also wiped away the tears in his eyes. "Same to you, Franҫoise. Two years was a long time away from home."

A lovely beat started to play from the violinist followed with a grand piano player.

"Will my little sister care to dance with her brother?" Jean-Paul extended out his hand toward her. The birthday girl let out a giggle.

"Why of course, my dear brother. I'll be glad to dance with you." She gave a curtsy and accepted his hand.

They started to dance with the other dancers in the middle of the ballroom. Following the slow beat of the music they didn't say anything for a while. "This place hasn't really changed a bit since I left," Jean-Paul commented as he looked up at the ceiling. There was a big window on top so they could see the moon rising up to the sky already. "Close to midnight already… time does go by fast."

Françoise looked up as Catherina's words echo in her head again. _"I choose true love because I wouldn't live forever, you know, and I will get too old to dance. When I get too old it will be too late to have children or other stuffs that I had missed out because of dancing!" _She muttered out, "Dancing does not take up all my time, does it?"

Jean-Paul looked down at her face, seeing the faraway look in her eyes. "What was that little sister?"

She snapped out of her trace and saw her brother looking at her. "Nothing much that was important for now." She let out a smile to reassure him.

The honey brown hair man let out a pouted and said, "Alright, but as long it wasn't about boys…or men!"

Françoise started to blush. "Jean-Paul!" She cried out.

He put on a fake horrified look. "Someone did steal my sister's heart! Who is the man that thinks he can just steal your heart?"

"No one did Jean-Paul!" She cried out in embarrassment before she frowned. "Didn't mother and father tell you about my fiancé anyway?"

Her brother turned serious. "Oh, right. Yeah, I heard about Sir Carl. They both told me that he was coming tomorrow to meet you." He looked at her in the eyes. "I disapproved of this Frances; maybe because he's too old for you or something."

She looked away over the tops of the crowds' heads to see the golden and white wallpaper. "It's mother's and father's choice," she simply said.

Jean-Paul scoffed. "I bet Father choose him because the Eckermann's are the most rich people in the Kingdom. Especially since Sir Carl is no longer grieving over his late wife. I knew father made the wrong choice to put all the money to the gamble game with Carl and his friends. Your wedding is just to save this place and his butt." The gamble was a card game that happened three years ago.

"Late wife?" Franҫoise replied. She looked back at her brother. "I didn't know he was married before— what happened to his wife?"

A new song started to play now. It was a fast and cheery beat but the two continued to dance slowly.

Jean-Paul frowned. "I don't really know much about this. There are different rumors that have been going on since four months ago. That's when she died or so I heard."

"That's so sad," Franҫoise commented.

Suddenly Jean-Paul stopped so she stopped and she soon found out why. The music had stopped playing and their mother was making her way toward them. The dancers moved out of her way. She stopped in front of them and Jean-Paul let go of his sister's hands. The older woman let out a smile. "Dear, it's time." Francoise nodded.

She made her way away from them, taking a deep breath and letting it go. Not daring to let the nervous feeling come over her she looked at the musicians and nodded at them. They understood and started to play a sweet melody. Rising her hands over her head she did a twirl when the violinist had her short phrase of music.

This is what she wanted to do during her birthday ball; to dance in front of dozens of people and to let them know about the beauty of peace as they watch her. She could feel all the stares on her, all being focus on her right now as she did a high leap. Two twirls she did. The crowd was a blur in her eyes so she closed them. She ignored the fact that she felt a single drop of water on her cheek.

The dance was over before she knew it. She opened her eyes with her hands outspread on each side. Everyone applauded at the young blonde woman after she bowed. When she straightens up the musicians also bowed after her.

She looked around with a smile on her lips. She saw Catherine and Philippe clapping with small smiles in one side. But she froze when she saw someone else. She let out a startled gasp but lucky for her no one heard it. _He's here! The masked man is here!_

His postured was calm and he was holding onto another rose in his hand. Without thinking, Franҫoise made her way toward the mysterious man, gently pushing people out of her way. She was determined to know who this man was and what he wanted.

Standing three feet away from him she looked at the masked man. She could see both of his ruby eyes which confused her. _Didn't he have a large bang covering one of his eyes last night? Just like how Joe and Jean-Paul have it? Or did I imagine it?_

He didn't say anything as he relaxed against the wall, a daring smile on his lips. She waited patiently for him to say anything but the line was running thin on her. "You're not going to talk, are you?" He nodded in reply to her question.

"Okay, then I'll talk. Do I know you?" She asked him. All he did was tilted his head and let out a smile. She pouted. _Okay, next question. _"Can I take off your mask? I want to see who you are."

The smile was gone from his lips and he shook his head. Grabbing her hand in his free one he put the rose in hers.

Her lips were trembling but she still spoke, "I'll tell my father on you." She turned around to let him know she was ready to walk away and really tell on him. Only she paused to continue, "You're not going to stop me?"

She felt arms linking them around her middle and a warm breathe on her bare shoulder. She let out a shiver when she felt lips on them shortly. "Why would I want to stop you? I'll still find ways to meet you because I love you." He breathed out in her ear. It was low and husky. He changed the subject suddenly after he gave a gentle squeeze on her waist. "You dance beautifully, Franҫoise. The next time we shall meet I will very much love it when I have the honor to dance with you."

"But for now, Goodnight."

He was gone. She wrapped her arms around her stomach to make up the loss of the warmth of his arms. She didn't look behind her back to see when he will go. It had suddenly got hot in the room for her that she needed the drink. She didn't feel like talking to her father anymore about this masked man. Walking far from the edge of the dancing people she made her way to the table where the drinks were served. No one else was near the table but her.

She touched her burning cheeks wondering if she was blushing of what had happened to her or because of the temperature. She reached for a wine glass when she heard a familiar voice said, "You don't want to drink that. It's too strong. You should instead drink water or something else, Franҫoise."

Joe appeared next to her wearing a joker's mask. The hues were red and blue with white lines separating the two. Four small bells were dangling down, all catching the light making the silver bells shiny. She didn't know why but she wanted to rip that mask off of him. Almost like the mask was mocking her even when Joe was giving out his small smile at her! The room was titling in a slow motion that she grip the table, her knuckles turning white. She had hard time breathing as the chattering, music, and laughter increased in volume in her ears. Her hands were losing their grip on the table now.

"Franҫoise?" Joe's voice sounded far away as she fell backwards into the blackness.

Joe reached forward to grab her and put a hand over her forehead to feel it burning. He had to get Franҫoise out of this room. There were a few gasps behind him but he ignored them as he picked up the birthday girl. He knew that soon everyone in here will know (somewhat) what had happened and her parents will be told. Everyone moved out of his way as he kept his eyes forward. Catherine and Philippe heard what the people were saying and looked at each other shocked.

Françoise's servant was anxiously to leave out of the Ballroom. If only he knew that she was getting a fever sooner he would have escorted her to her room right away. He _was_ keeping an eye on her most of the time. In the corner of his eyes he saw a light brown hair man making his way toward him from Joe's left side.

The man cried out, "Franҫoise!"

He stepped in front of Joe, asking him a question, "What happened to her, Joe?"

Joe answered honestly, "She fainted. I think she has a fever, Jean-Paul." He let Jean-Paul take her in his arms and followed him out.

When they reached outside in the hallway Jean-Paul asked him another question. "Have you been taking care of her like you promise me— before this night?"

"Yes, I'm mostly always on her side."

Jean-Paul nodded at his answer. Their footsteps echoed around them as they continued to walk. "That's good to know." He looked at him. "Joe, I want you to go fletch a hot towel and a maid to Françoise's room." Joe hurried to go do so, knowing that Jean-Paul will remembered which way to go.

* * *

I don't own Cyborg 009 or the song Canteralla.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	4. Chapter 4: Am I even in love?

Still don't own Cyborg 009, guys. :)

And oh, I forgot to mention but in the last chapter I don't own Catherine or Philippe. They are from the Cyborg 009, 1979s show.

Enjoy the chapter and sorry about the long wait!

* * *

Chapter four: "Am I even in love?"

A cold pitch black net surrounded her. She was all alone in this world that her dream had conquered up. But as if she didn't mind it Francoise started to dance by herself. Almost like she was a puppet and her puppeteer was an unseen person. No sound was heard expect for her humming. She did a twirl than another. A third one before she trip over her own feet and crashed into the pitch black floor. A wince escaped her lips as the young woman tried getting on her feet but couldn't.

Her body had become too heavy on her all of a sudden.

Slowly she got on her kneecaps. Her breathes coming out heavily by the effort. She almost didn't hear the clanking of high heels because of it.

Sky blue high heels appeared in her vision closed to her hands. Francoise looked up to see her friend, Catherine, in her masquerade dress. Catherine stood out the most in the darkness; her sky blue dress glowed, fighting off the darkness from coming closer. Her friend looked down on her with a frowned. "How long will you continue to decline the feelings you have for him, Fanny?" She questioned her, using her silly nickname.

Francoise looked at her confused. "Wh-what- I don't know what you mean, Catherine?"

Her friend looked at her disappointed and shook her head. "You know exactly what I mean, Francoise! I'm talking about the feelings you have for Joe, of course!"

Francoise's mouth opened ajar, a small gasp escaped her lips, and her eyes widen a bit. She slowly blinked. When her eyes reopened she saw someone else: herself.

The mirror-like Françoise wore what she had been wearing for her birthday ball. "Or is it because the masked man stoled you remaining heart?" Her reflection asked. The mirror-image titled her head with a soft smile.

The question snapped the young rich girl from the shocked trance. "I'm not in love with anyone! The only one that I _have_ to love is my future fiancé only." Francoise stated with a tone of angry.

But the mirror-image just shook her head and stated, "But you don't love him."

The young woman almost agreed with her mirrored-image but stopped herself. Her reflection saw this however and let out a tsk.

Without warning the mirror-image disappeared, leaving Francoise alone again. Or so she thought. Getting up when realizing the heavy weight was gone she looked around her. The mirrored-image was nowhere in sight. After a three-sixty degrees Francoise didn't see darkness, she now saw an open field. Flowing from the unfeeling wind, yellow dandelions brushed against her knees. Above her no sun hanged in the cloudless blue sky.

In a distance there stood a church ringing a melody in the air. Something darted past her toward the church. It was a little boy with reddish-brown hair. Francoise could hear him laughing as she saw a little girl with flowing long blonde hair following shortly after him. The little girl happened to be young Francoise and the boy to be young Joe.

'Hurry Francoise! I want you to meet my friends,' The younger Joe chipped to the younger girl.

'I'm coming, I'm coming, Joe!' The younger Françoise cried out to him with a few huffs in-between her words.

They faded, but only to remerge with three of Joe's friends— The two boys and one girl. The ones from my dream, Françoise noted. They were all running and laughing together of playing a game of Tag. She continued to look at them that she didn't felt a soft presence behind her.

"Remember all this?"

Françoise jumped but regain herself to glare at her mirror-image who smiled at her. "You startled me," she stated, before looking back at the kids.

"Sorry. But do you remember what happens after this?" The reflection questioned the young woman.

The young woman winced on the memory of what happens next. "The church burning down to the ground," she whispered with sorrow. Her eyes glanced away before focusing back on the now burning church.

The light and dark gray smoke rose up from the church's roof. From the distance they could all hear the panic rings of the church's bells. A few flames escaping the burning building from the inside to outside. The sun was setting down behind the burning building.

All five kids stopped their little game and stared at the church with shocked faces. Joe and his friends, not including Francoise, were orphans and lived with the Father priest in the church all of their lives. To see their home on fire was unbelievable to them. Little Joe ran toward that burning building without a second thought. "Father!" He screamed out. Ignoring the cries of his friends, the little boy continued running. The silver tears flowed behind him from his blurring eyes. He willed his little legs to go faster, but instead tripped. His friends caught up to him-

Francoise looked away from the scene. A few tears threating to spill from her shut eyes. _Why, why must I see that again? The day Joe lost his Father and his home. The day before I asked my parents to take him in. _In a slow motion she felt unknown force grabbing her and pulling her down into nothingness. She wanted to open her eyes but couldn't.

The mirror-like Francoise started to shift to someone else again. When that person spoke it sounded male, "When will you realize that you love me? We both don't have all the time in the world." There lay sorrow in his voice that pulled on Francoise's heart strings.

_Joe._

1~1~1~1

Someone was calling her name in a distance just as Francoise shifted for a better comfortable position on her bed. She wanted to ignore it just to sleep for a bit longer. However, the voice called her name again. She groaned when she felt hands gently shaking her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open to see a huge nose in her blurry vision first.

"Grandpa," she said, feeling her throat dry. Dr. Gilmore moved back to give his granddaughter some space when he heard her say his name. She blinked a couple of times to get rid of the sleepy eyes to look at him. His hair had gotten whiter than the last time she had saw him, including his beard. Dr. Gilmore wore his usual clothing of a brown tux and a red tie tucked inside.

"I'm glad to see that you are up, my dear little ballerina."

Francoise smiled on his nickname for her, but then turned worried when she remembered about last night. She asked him, "I fainted... last night, didn't I?" She touched her forehead on the memory of the ballroom spinning out of control before everything faded into darkness. Or had the room be titling?

Her Grandfather grabbed her hand and patted it. It felt comfortable to her, however, he soon let go of her hand. "Now, now you just had a fever it seemed. But to be safe I want you to eat this soup, my dear girl," He told his granddaughter as he handled her a warm bowl of soup. Getting into a sitting position on her bed Francoise accepted the bowl and took a quick sniff of the wonderful scent of the liquidly food. A content sigh escaped her lips.

"It smells so good!" She chipped out.

"A servant boy actually brought it for you just before I could summon a maid to bring me one." Dr. Gilmore said to her.

The spoon stopped a few inches from her opened mouth. _Joe brought me this soup? _A light blush happened on her cheeks on the thought. _I got to thank him later on. _Putting the spoon in her mouth she drink down the warm soup. A smile formed on her lips on the good taste.

Dr. Gilmore got up from his sit and put the chair back to a wall next to her bedroom's door. He cleared his throat and announced, "Now, Sir Carl had arrived a few hours ago and would like to meet you, Francoise. In fact, I had something important to discuss with everyone, so once you get ready meet us at the sunroom, alright my dear ballerina?"

She looked at him shocked with a response of, "What time is it?"

He waved her off and answered her question, "It's barely lunch time, my dear." He opened the door and allowed a servant to take the chair away. Two maids entered her room to help get the young woman ready. "I shall leave you to get ready. Hopefully after this meeting is over we can catch up the three years."

Francoise smiled and agreed with him. The door was shut after him and not to keep the maids waiting on her for too long Francoise put aside the bowl of soup. Getting up she went to her restroom where one of the maids was preparing a hot bath. Going in the maid closed the door to allow her to take a bath in peace, and Francoise slide down the night dress that she questioned on who put it on her in the first place. _Hopefully a maid did it for me_, Francoise thought as she pushed aside the thought of Joe doing it for her. Her foot went in first to try out the water to find it a bit hot. Not minding it she slowly went in, feeling the hot water around her body. Grabbing the slipper soap bar in two hands Francoise started to clean her skin first. Next was her hair. Scrubbing it really good with cucumber shampoo she closed her eyes for a while.

_I wonder how Sir Carl is really like- he can't be bad as I think of him to be. I mean I was a silly young girl with high imagination for goodness sake back then!_ The young woman started to hum a sweet tune. Her humming didn't last long however for the maid give a knock. "My milady, we must get you ready," she quickly said.

"Of course, I'm almost out," she called back in reply. The maid than came in with a long towel and the other waited outside in her room with a dress from Sir Carl in her hands. Getting out of the tub and into the towel wrapped around her, they both exited the restroom. Drying herself off and her hair Francoise felt the cold air against her wet skin. She shivered. Seeing that they had did her bed and opened up her curtains to reveal bright sunlight coming in, the young woman focused on her room than at the dress.

When she was already dried she grab the gifted dress from one of the maids. She put on the lavender dress and let the maids do her hair in a bun after she sat down. They left her bangs alone and added a few dark lavender hair clips. Next they did her makeup of a soft pink lipstick, a light blush on her cheeks, black eyeliner, and finally a light purple eye shadow. When they were finished Francoise let them leave her room. They closed the door as Francoise looked at herself at the dresser's mirror.

Than she realized that next to her bed on the nightstands there stood a clear vase holding a blooming rose. _Who is that man? I want to know, but at the same time I don't want to know. Why is that?_ Putting her hands over her heart she let out a soft sigh on the inner questions growing on her mind. A shake of her head to stop the pondering questions she got up after putting on her silver high heels and left her room.

Walking down the hall she started to zoom out- her eyes looking faraway. She didn't even realized that she had passed Joe along the way down the stairways. He looked behind him to see her. He took a sniff to smell her sweet scent lingering in the air. Clutching his heart in a painful manner he left the hallway.

1~1~1~1~1

She didn't know why but when Francoise had entered the sunroom she found the air to be tensed. She looked at the people in the room nervously. Her parents and her grandfather were there along with a man around his thirties. He wore a navy blue suit with a scarlet tie. A thin line of white hair flowed down between his dark brown hair in the front. The man wore a scowl as if he heard something he didn't like from Dr. Gilmore. Francoise looked to her parents to see that her mother had a face expression of shocked and her father's a outrage.

For a second Francoise wanted no more than to leave the room and escaped. It was only when the man, Sir Carl, saw her that she knew there wasn't any escape now. Rising his eyebrows up at the sight of her he mentioned out, "Mr. Arnoul, you didn't tell me that your daughter was _this_ beautiful at all!"

Her father cleared his throat. "Ah, yes! Sir Carl, this is my only daughter, Francoise. Francoise come and introduced yourself!"

Entering the room and making her way to the most richest man in Compu-Utopia Kingdom. Knowing that her mother was watching her on how she will do, Francoise smiled and said, "Please to finally meet you, Sir Carl." She allowed him to take her hand and kissed it. Her mother nodded in approval on her daughter's actions. She wanted her daughter to live a best and comfortable life. So having her daughter married to the second most richest man in the kingdom will ensure it.

Francoise mother glanced at her father to find him grumbling underneath his breathe that she frowned. She recalled what he had told them before her daughter had entered the room and wanted nothing more than to disapprove on his saying. "So Sir Carl, how is your cousin, Prince Lloyd, doing?" Ms. Arnoul asked to start a conversation in the room. Sir Carl let go of Francoise's hand- to which she was glad he did- and he started to wave the air away. "He will be crowned King once he finds himself a wife from any neighboring kingdoms. But I guess I can make him jealous by showing off my-soon-to-be wife!"

Dr. Gilmore snapped, "Dear people, have you not been listening to what I had been saying a little while ago?! We're _causing_ interbreeding within the higher classes! If you marry Francoise to Carl their children will have some type of deforming in them. I have been studying this for a long time- you must listen to me!"

"Silence!" Sir Carl shouted at him. "Who are you to tell me what to do? Have you forgotten your place, fool? I_ will_ marry your granddaughter!"

The grandfather ignored him. "I suggest marrying Francoise to someone else, maybe from the middle class," Dr. Gilmore pleaded to his daughter and son-in-law. "You must listen to me," He repeated again.

However, they both shook their heads at him. Francoise took a step away from Carl back toward the door. The atmosphere felt too thick for her that her heart started to beat faster. She knew that her grandfather didn't want her to marry Carl because of 'interbreeding' and instead wanted her to marry someone else. She couldn't help but feel glad about that.

Her father spoke up, "Francoise is to marry to Sir Carl, Gilmore, and that is final."

Francoise took a breath. She had to tell what was on her mind right now. "Why are you speaking as if I'm not right here with you?" Francoise said out loud, making everyone look at her. "All of you are saying my name as if Francoise is a thing and not a person. Am I thing for you to control?" With that question asked she ran out of the room with her parents calling her back.

Turning into a corner Francoise crashed into someone. "AH!" Looking at the person's face to see who she crashed into Francoise stared into the eyes of Joe. He opened his mouth to speak, but the young woman got up quickly and grab his hand to pull him up. With a grip Francoise took the startled servant after her.

"Fr-Francoise?" Joe stammered out.

She didn't answered him or maybe she didn't hear him for she said nothing- only leading them away from the sunroom. Opening a door to outside she continued running with him to the maze. With the memory of knowing which way to go the couple arrived in the middle in couple of minutes. The scent of fresh bloomed roses lingered in the air around them. In the middle stood a tall white pavilion. At the sight of it Francoise finally let go of Joe's hand and stepped inside the pavilion. She sat down on one of the long wicker chairs that had three purple pillows on it. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. She closed her eyes as she leaned back on the pillow.

"Are you thirsty, Francoise?"

She snapped open her eyes. "Pardon?"

Joe stood there at the entrance staring at her. "Are you thirsty?" He repeated, "I can get you some tea for you if you like- it will make you feel better." She didn't want him to left just yet- she wanted him to stay with her longer. Not speaking she just nodded with no eye contact. She felt him instead of seeing him leave.

1~1~1~1~1

When Joe came back he carried a tray. On top of the tray was a bowl, a cup, and a kettle of hot tea steaming out. He placed the tray on the small table near her seat. Francoise grab his arm before he took a step back. "Sit next to me, please Joe?" She whispered. He stared at her for a few seconds, nodded, and sat next to her. She enjoyed his warmth next to hers as Joe served her a cup of tea. Taking out the lid from the bowl she saw a tiny vial next to it.

"What's that?" She asked him.

He looked at where she was staring at. "Oh, that? It's... what give the tea some flavor, I guess. I thought you like to try it." He poured two teaspoons of sugar into the cup of tea, and opening the vial of the mysterious liquid top he poured a couple of drops into it also. Handling the cup to her, he mentioned, "It's a bit hot." The young woman couldn't help the extra heartbeat when she had felt his hands on hers. She smiled and took a sip. It drink was a bit hot for her but she didn't mind it too much.

He placed one of his hands on her thigh that caused her to blush and looked away from him.

"Francoise, I..." Joe trailed off. She glanced back at him to seeing him with a sad smile on his lips. Making eye contact with her he said, "I have to go meet your brother." Joe got up suddenly, surprising Francoise, and left.

She exclaimed out loud his name, "J-Joe?" He didn't even glanced over his shoulder at her. Didn't even answered her at all. Her servant only kept walking away from her and back into the maze.

1~1~1~1~1

Joe already finding Jean-Paul in the library sitting alone on the desk reading some letter cleared his throat. Jean-Paul rose a finger for a moment and continued reading the letter. The young servant took a step back for the his privacy. Re-reading the letter for the third time Jean-Paul rolled his eyes and crumbled up the letter. A toss to the fireplace he watched the crumbled paper burned into ashes. Jean-Paul released another heavy sigh. "I'd been here for at least a day and already a business person wants to hire me."

Joe being polite and being curious, asked, "And what is the position of the job?"

Francoise's brother stood up and fixed his tux. "Oh, just a engineer for some race car team. But I prefer to still chase my dream to bring back the biplanes and have a small company for them." _And I'm not a big fan of racecars. I rather be in the air than be down on the ground_, Jean-Paul thought. He looked up at the ceiling where a drawing of angels reaching for each other in the middle. "It's too bad that there isn't anyone to take my place or someone that looks like me because that business man never meet me before so all I have to do is-" He stopped short and caught what he was saying and turned to look at the now confused servant. "Hey Joe."

"Yes, Jean-Paul," Joe said slowly.

"Remember before I had left for two years that Francoise commented on how we somewhat look similar with our height and- mostly- our hair styles?"

The red eyes man was wondering where this was going but nonetheless nodded. Jean-Paul let out a big smile. A confident smile. "Now I'm really glad my sister wanted you to live here."

1~1~1~1~1

Jean-Paul took a step back to admire his work. "It looks like I'm looking at a mirror!"

Joe now wore a expensive dark blue tux with a light blue tie. His pants were also the same color. Unlike his servant clothes the clothes that he had borrowed from Jean-Paul. On his breast pocket rested a folded neatly white napkin. His hair once reddish-brown was now blonde. The only same thing he still had was his eyes.

Resting his chin on his hand, Jean-Paul saw about Joe's eyes. "You'll have to wear contacts. Aren't you lucky that they were invented last year?"

Joe didn't answered but looked at himself in the window's glass. They were not in the library anymore but in Jean-Paul's room.

Searching through his brief case for something that he soon found Jean-Paul turned around and give Joe a little white box. "Okay, put theses contacts on, but just remember that you can't wear them all the time or sleep with them on."

Joe asked him, "When do I have to meet this man?"

"Today at dinner time. You have to meet him at town- I'll give you the directions. Thanks Joe, by the way."

"We're friends," Joe waved him off.

Jean-Paul shrugged on his statement. "Still... I trust only you and Françoise. So thanks for helping me follow my dream." They exited his room and stood near the doorway. Each man ready to go their separate ways.

1~1~1~1~1

Françoise stirred and slowly opened her eyes to find herself on the floor. _Why am I on the floor? _Sitting up slowly she clutched her head as she tried to remember. _That's right, I was getting sleepily from drinking the tea after Joe left. I didn't want to leave and go back inside the house_. Suddenly she stiffed on feeling a presence behind her just as a voice spoke up, "I see that you're finally up." Peeking behind her left shoulder the mysterious man was sitting calmly on the very sit that she had used to sit at. He patted the sit next to him and smiled.

She got up and sat down next to him but with distance in-between them. He didn't seem to like that for he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her without warning. The scent didn't remind her of Joe for some odd reason but of Jean-Paul which puzzled her. She looked at his face to see that his bang was blonde and his eyes were dark brown. She frowned on this. "Are you playing with me? If so, stop that. Stop changing your looks!" She snapped at him, pushing his chest to move him back a bit.

Lunging for his mask to rip it out of his face the man stopped Francoise from doing so. He stared hard at her with angry. "No, not yet." But she wouldn't have it, she continued fighting for his mask. Nonetheless, he put up with it- keeping up with her struggles until she tried out underneath him. He put her hands over her head as she panted for breath.

"Why?" He looked at her as she demanded his answer. "Am I even in love with you?!" She cried out. He said nothing but rested his forehead on hers. She heard him sigh and felt his breath on her lips.

"If you don't know than you will never see who I'm really am." He breathed out.

She wanted to whimpered out, "Please," but held her tongue of that word. He looked at her watery eyes where her eyes shined in sadness. His hands loosen his hold on her hands that she reached up to touch the sides of his face. He pulled back from her and she took her time sitting up straight as he got up.

"Dance with me," Francoise said suddenly that he glanced back at her. "You mentioned last night that it will be a honor to dance with me. Don't you want to have the honor of dancing with me?" She lend out a hand, waiting patiently for him on his answer and to take her hand. He smiled in response and took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She blushed on this.

He led her to the middle of the pavilion and faced her. Placing a hand on her waist he pulled her closer to him. He gently squeezed her hand and she squeezed back in response as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They didn't need any music as they started to dance in a same beat together. Sometimes the masked man would lead the dance than other times it was she that took the lead. The peaceful dance made it that they were alone in their own merging world. Nothing could break it.

However, soon the mysterious man broke that silence with a question. "If there ever comes a chance would you run away with me?" She froze on that question and wondered if she heard right. A glance to see that he was being serious with her. She felt her heart squeezed itself deep inside her chest as she continued to stare at him with wide eyes as he waited on her answer.

* * *

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
